Leah Clearwater
'''Leah Clearwater Williams '''is a shapeshifter and a major character of the Twilight Saga. Daughter of Harry & Sue Clearwater. She is also the older sister of Seth Clearwater, and in the Sunrise Saga she is the step-sister of Bella Cullen, the adopted sister of Jonathan Swan, and the imprinter of Thomas Williams. Sunrise Saga Leah is a minor character in the first two stories of the Sunrise Saga. She's seen to have grown past her aggression and also has grown to have grown a mutual respect. Leah's first seen in Sunrise when the Cullen kids are trick or treating with Claire Young and her little sister. Renesmee notes how Leah used to be a lot more distant when she was younger, but has grown up a little more. At this point in time, Leah has been taking classes at a local community college and has also made up with Emily. She served as a bridesmaid at their wedding. In Noon Sun, Leah is seen again helping the Cullen's against Serena. She's seen having a friendly relationship with Bella as the two chat about Charlie and Sue. By this time Leah's also been named the godmother of Sam and Emily's first son, Nathan. In Sunset, Leah is not really seen until the flash forward two years later. There she's seen playing with a young Thomas Williams on LaPush's first beach. It is then learned that when Ava and Zach Williams brought their children up to Forks for the first time, Leah met Thomas briefly and in that moment, the two imprinted. Leah, at first, was disgusted by her actions being that she imprinted on a child, something she desperately never wanted to happen. However, after a long talk with Ava Sanders the two women agree they're going to try this out due to the fact Leah and Tommy can't deny the pull they have towards one another. Since the Williams live in Seattle, Leah will see Thomas on the weekends and often play with him, a relationship her brother, Jacob, and Quil all had with their young imprints. In Eternal Dawn, besides her brother, Leah gains Aidan Hale and Jennifer Peterson as roommates. Leah grows very close to Jennifer, becoming best friends, and has a very love-hate relationship with Aidan. She's also in charge of training the younger wolves and is ecstatic when other females in the tribe shape shift. It is also revealed during Renesmee's bachelorette party that she is bisexual and that she had a girlfriend, Casey, for a long time before she imprinted on Thomas Williams. Leah also has several flings throughout Eternal Dawn, even sleeping with the nomad Randall on the night of Renesmee and Jacob's wedding. Leah describes her various flings as ways to have fun before she might have to settle down with Thomas in the future. However, she begins to long for Casey again. She's then encouraged by Jacob Black to go after Casey once again. Category:Second Generation Category:Third Generation Category:The Quileute Wolves